Pure
by partyrocker67
Summary: Razzy thought she had a somewhat normal life until she found out she was the daughter of vampire, Raziel, then things get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Just a normal day, into some lockers oh well. But then when I got off the bus something out of the normal happened. There was two vampires battling. Over me calling me the Pure One or whatever.  
"Hey" said the vicious one "seize the girl!" And then a bunch more vampires were after me.  
"Woah" I said as I almost tripped over a root of a tree. Then the nice? Vampire step and shielded me from the vicious ones. He killed them one by one.  
The world world spun and I fainted.  
Woke in the woods. Razzy you must be dreaming I thought then I saw the vampire. He was a little bit taller than me. He looked like he was 20 or something. He must have heard me move because he said "What your name?"  
"First yours!" I said.  
"I want to hear yours." When he said that he turned around at me and smiled at me.  
"Ug ok fine Razzy"  
"Last?"  
"Kay"  
"Did you say Kay?"  
"Yeah"  
"What is your mom's name?"  
"Cass"  
"Cass Kay"  
"Yeah"  
"I know her. What is your dad's name?"  
"I don't know never knew him I only seen him once when I was little."  
"Can you remember anything?"  
I looked down at a necklace of crystals in my hands. And I went back in time to see who he was. It was a cold winter. I seen a guy walk to the door of my house. Mom opened it. The guy took his hood off and turned around.  
I seen his face it was. The vampire. I got toward the window my mom was holding me and she said "Raziel, this is your daughter."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" said Raziel.  
"I don't know you were far away and you left me here." Said my mom.  
Then I went back to my time.  
"So who is your dad?" Said Raziel.  
"You" I said.  
"What no impossible she died!" He yelled "I was told you got killed by the people that killed my friends."  
"Well I am not dead am I?"  
"No...How did you survive?"  
"I was hidden"  
"Where?"  
"I don't remember but one thing is that mom ran away and I was captured."  
"Wha...what?"  
"I almost died there."  
"How?"  
"I will tell you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. I saw my dad was staring at a fire. "What is for breakfast?" I asked.  
"Whatever you want I guess." Raziel said. I sat down and said  
"What is it about this 'Pure One'?" I asked.  
"Everything matters if the Pure One dies than every vampire will die."  
"Why do they want to kill the Pure One?"  
"They don't know that if they kill you then they will die."  
"Oh" I got up after I ate my breakfast and walked around. I a sat down and closed my eyes. I saw my mom's ghost.  
"Mom?" I said.  
"Yes" She said.  
"Is that really you?" I asked.  
"It is."  
"Uhhhhhhhh well are you really... dead?"  
"Yes I wish I was alive... I don't have much time but Raziel is the only family you have left. You are the Pure One. You are part vampire and part human. But once your 18th birthday hits you will be a full blooded vampire."  
"My 18th birthday is in a month! What do I do? Is Raziel a vampire?"  
"You will have to find out what you do. And yes he is a vampire." Her ghostly figure went away and I opened my eyes to see my dad looking at me weird.  
The crystals on my necklace gave me powers that normal people don't have.  
My blue one is to go forward in time.  
My yellow one is to go backwards in time.  
My blue one is to communicate with the dead.  
My pink one is to stop time.  
My clear one is to morph into anything I want. There are a few more crystals that I need to find. But I am the Pure One. Why would a 17 year old be it? Why did I have to be the Pure One? Why did I have these powers? I have many questions to ask but I don't think anyone would be able to answer them. I was in a bad mood.  
"Razzy... Are you okay?" Said Raziel.  
"Yeah I am fine. Want to see something cool?" I said.  
"Sure." He said. I held my clear crystal. And in my mind I said Morph into a dragon... Better yet a fire dragon. Then I closed my eyes and jumped. When I opened my eyes. I was above the ground flying. Raziel was smiling. Then I felt a sharp stabbing pain in the neck. My wings felt stiff and I fell to the ground.  
"Razzy don't close your eyes!" Raziel said. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
